SECRETS SPILLED
by howls-spirited-lab rat
Summary: My story on what I think would happen if the secret that bree adam and chase were bionics were revealed to the whole world. Please read it would make my day.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"OMG, Caitlin! I cannot believe Tyler asked you out!", I squealed. Caitlen responded,'' I know right! Tomarrow, after school, can you help me pick out an outfit for our date? I have no clue what to wear!" I said," sure!" I yawned, then added,"yeah I should really get to bed, it was a tough day in train-school! Yes, school!" EEK! That sounded bad, and i almost blew our secret! Wow, how bad would that have been? Caitlin said,"uuuuuhhhh. you should probably get to bed." I sighed," bye." She replied. I need to get to bed. I turned off the lights and pulled my blanket over my shoulders. I fell into a light sleep tossing and turning all night.

**The morning**

I woke up to the sound of the alarm clock screeching in my ear. What! Oh yeah. It's this horrific thing called ''The Morning''. I super-speeded through my morning a shower,blow drying my hair,brushing my teeth, ect. I was done in 30 minutes. Wow, that was quick."Somtimes, I am so glad I am bionic." Right after I said that somthing just told me I would regret it. It wasnt like a voice inside my head, it was like a bit of rampaging spiders crawling in my stomach making me want to throw up. ( gosh, i hope i am not going crazy.) It only lasted a second but nevertheless, it was there. Hmmm. It just made me wonder if anything weird was going to happen today. I walked down the stairs just as Marcus walked in, smiling like a crazy person. Leo cringed and speed walked out of the room. What was his problem? Chase said," Hey Marcus, is somthing really good happening today? You look really excited for somthing." He grinned, kind of creepily actually, and said in a weird voice, sounding just a little bit like a vampire,"Nothing, nothing at all!" then he laughed, snorting like a pig. Me, Adam and Chase looked at eachother and said in sync,"okaaay?" and Leo walked, yelled ,"KIDS, get in the car, time for school! Adam started clapping his hands, hopping toward the door yelling," Time time for school, time time for school, time time for school, school-..." "Enough!" we all screamed, cutting adam off from his song of terror. Adam hung his head in dissapointment as we silently walked to the car. When we pulled into the parking lot i gathered my stuff and walked to my first period. I sat down in my seat and immediatly began daydreaming about the cute guy I like. His name is zander and he is so hot. His jet black hair falling into his beautiful light blue eyes like a- I was jolted out of my thoughts by my teacher, , asking me to name all the body systems in the human. I stuttered," I-I cant answer that question" She narrowed her hawk eyes at me saying," And why is that? please do tell,we would all like to know." I replied heat rushing to my cheeks," Because i didnt do my homework" Oh was i going to it! said,"tsk tsk,I want you write a summary explaining each of the body systems." Darn it! that is way to much for me to do. Suddenly, I heard the familiar "ding ding" of the bell. I imagined Chase with his super sensitive hearing doing his weirdo dance on the floor and giggled as I walked to my next period.

Time skip to lunch

Me and Caitlin both sat down after getting our lunch and giggled as we talked about our crushes. Suddenly six teachers and Marcus walked throught the doors. I saw them block all the exits and started growing nervous...

**Hey everybody who has stumbled across my story. Do you guys like it? Please reveiw, itwould make me feel motivated to write more. Also if you have any suggestions to help** **write. Write them in the reveiws. I'm really new...so any advise I'll try to use it! thanx 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**I really want to thank you Razmaster for reveiwing, It made my day! Well I dont want to keep you guys waiting here is the next part!**

**Chapter 2**

I asked Caitlin,"What do you think is going on with all the teachers blocking the exits?" She looked at me and started laughing. She said," Omg, Bree you are sooo paranoid! it's probably just some precedure. Oh look, he looks like he's going to explain!" I turned my head to the front of the room and saw Marcus holding a microphone. when did we get speakers installed?Principle Perry is so loud she doesn't need speakers to get our attention. Marcus said mischeviously,"Hello everybody , I would like to show you somthing , somthing 100% real. Ask me, I will take an oath. But first I would like to welcome Adam, Bree ,Chase and Leo up to the stage. We all self conciously walked to where Marcus was standing.I looked around for any clue from my peers faces to figure out what was going on but they gave nothing away. Just boredome was on there faces. By the time I was up to the front I was about ready to vomit. I had serious stage fright and this was definatly crossing the line for me! He ushered us to sit and we obeyed ,confusion flashing across my sibling's faces. Marcus pulled down a projector screen and a video started playing. Oh my god! OH MY GOD! It was us using our bionics in the lab! I swear everybodys jaw in the lunchroom dropped to the floor! Instinct kicked in at that moment and I superspeeded halfway across the lunchroom before I stopped and realized what I did. The whole room gasped pulling out there cellphones and camera's. Thats when we all made a run for the door! Adam pushed past the two teachers also knocking the door down which caused even more gasps from our audience. Adam,Chase,me and Leo ran all the way home and rushed through the door , panting from the exertion. walked in with the Princess Bride in one hand and a bowl of vanilla icecream in the other. He let out a screech dropping the princess bride like he didnt do anything. Mr. Davenport stuttered," uhhhh aren'tyou guys supposed to be in school?"trying to act cool. It wasn't working. Leo said still gasping for breath,"Secret..."He pulls in a breath "Ability's..."He lets out his breath and takes in another big one " Revealed..." eyes widened with terror. "WHAT!", He his ice cream behind him. He yelled," I want an explaination , Now!" By that time we had all caught our breath. We all moved to the couch and sat down. Chase explained,"Marcus is-.." "Evil!",Leo said pointing a finger to the sky. Chase gave him a look and he slowly lowered his finger. Chase continued," Yes, Marcus is evil and he somehow got video of us using our bionic's in the lab." abruptly jumped up and speeded over to Eddy. He told the robot,"Put all our security on high alert and I need you to find those cameras and disable them." Eddy replied,"got it,captain."Mr. Daveport rushed to the lab after telling us not to go out of this house. Eddy shut all the blinds so no one could see us. I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. Sure enough the news was on , and guess whose face was all over it? Ours was,and the TV was explaining to us the breaking news , that there are kid with super powers. I scowled and turned it could this have happened to us? This is all Marcus's fault! I hate him so much! Suddenly there was a knock on the we could do any thing Adam said," I'll get it!" and opened it before we could scream,"Noooooo!"...

**Hehehehehehe... I feel so evil. Leaving you at a cliffhanger! please review! It would make me happy! Bye everyone! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! I loved the new lab rats! No spoilers! I loved all of you guys who reveiwed it made me want to write more! I want to thank you guy so, thank you, ArtemisGriffin ,RazMaster ,Guest, and amichele. Also Fifieaton, I love you too...yeah thats my little sister. Anyway here's the story!**

... " Noooooo! '' The door flung open revealing flashing lights going off a hundred per second. Was that camera flashes? Eddies alarm was wailinglike police sirens, telling us that the door was open. I think we know! uh-oh. Everybody else stood frozen, so I super-speeded to run to the door. I shoved Adam out of the way and slammed the door shut.I heard questions being yelled and 'oohs' and 'ahhhs' from using my bionics. I sighed, locking all the locks then leaning against the door. I turned to Chase and said,'' Chase, can you please call the cops? All I want is them as far away from me as possible." He nodded, sensng my frustration. I trudged upstairs to my room. I am so tired , I could pass out before I made it to my bed. I curled up in a ball in my pink comfortor on my bed and cryed myself to sleep.

I woke up the next morning with everything hurting. I felt super icky , so I turned on the hot water and hopped in the shower. I let the water wash over me. Suddenly, I remembered the traumatic event that happened yesterday. My Bionics were revealed to the whole world! I groaned, unfortunatly, I was starting to have a migrain, and this wasnt helping. I walked downstairs to see Adam eating breakfast and leo and Chase watching their favorite TV show, Shark-man and Flipper-boy. I walked over to the computer to check my e-mail. Oh my gosh! 35 new emails, and none spam! Half of them were from Caitlin, and some were from people who I barely knew. All of them explaining how I should have told them about my bionics. In the end, all of them called me a 'freak' or 'weirdo'. I started sobbing and all of my brothers stopped what they were doing to come over to me. Adam asked," Whats wrong?" I replied through crys," Oh, nothing nothing apparently im just a freak or a weirdo!" I laid my head in my hands. Adam rubbed my back. Chase said,'' If those girls were your _real_ friends they would've never called you a ' freak '. Well thats what all the movies tell me." Wanting this all to stop I said," Your probably right...". I wiped my eyes and started to walk up to my room to sulk. I bumped into and, oh boy , he was not looking good. His hair was sticking up all over the place, his eyes were bloodshot. He was probably up all night working on somthing to help us out of this situation. oh please, let this be good. Leo, Adam, Chase and I sat down on the couch, sensing this was important. started," I know, Its shocking, but I dont know what to do." We all gasped. Well that has never happened before, he always knew what to do. He continued," Okay, all of the world doesn't know if your good or bad. They are waiting to see what you do. I need you to somehow prove to the world that you are good." Leo jumped up and yelled," Like superhero's?" Striking a superman pose. said," Exactly." I stood up and started pacing really fast. muttering to myself," How are we going to be supeheros? I dont read comics. I dont think gettting a cat out of a tree is going to cut it." Mr. Davenports phone beeped. I stopped pacing. His eyes widened as he read the text. He exlaimed,"This is perfect!"

He told us," Theres an Amber alert! " We shot eachother confused looks. What the heck was the that? Davenport saw our confused looks and explained," An Amber alert is when a child is kidnapped." Adam asked," What does that have to do with us?"Mr. Davenport said," If you catch the kidnapper yoou will definatly look like good guys!" I suddenly noticed I was taller than , im not taller than Adam. The three boys looked at me and their eyes widened. Chase said," Bree your floating!" I looked down a let out a terrifyed squeak. There I was, floating a couple feet off the ground! Leo yelled," well I guess thats Bree's hidden power."...

**That was pretty long. The kidnapping will happen in the next chapter , just to inform you. If you have any suggestions you can pm me or post it in the reveiws. Bye! :) 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Im really sorry for not writing. I became a little frustrated when there was no new Lab Rats last monday. :( Anyway here is what you guys have been waiting for, the new chapter! also, for reveiwing I would like to thank Kipton , A Guest, FantasyBookworm2012 and MBVlover2884! any suggestions on anything you can PM me!**

I leaned forward and fell on the ground with a loud thud. OMG! I can_ fly_! said," Ok, In order for this to work you have to figure out how your power works. Maybe try focusing on were you have to go, like think in your mind up, down, right,left ect." I nodded nervously and took a deep breath. I thought 'Up' and flew up so fast I bumped my head on the ceiling and started to fall. I screamed and landed not-so-gracefully Into Adams outstreched arms. facepalmed and said," You need to calm your nerves or that could happen." My stomach felt like I had rampaging butterflys swirling in it. I sat down on the couch and closed my eyes. I took deep breaths and counted to 6. I stood up and thought bravely 'Up' I slowly floated up until i was above all of them. This is so cool! I thought 'forward' and I moved forward. Everyone clapped as I made my descent toward the the ground.

Chase looked me in the eye and calmly said," Do you think you are ready to use your ability on the mission?" I thought about it for a second then said," Yes ,I think I am." speeded to the lab and came out with three harnesses, three mini parachutes and a rope. We slipped on our harnesses and I took the rope. explained," This rope can hold over 10,000 pounds , it is one of my older succesful inventions." That gave me a little reassurance. continued," The plan is that Chase will disable the car and Adam will stop it so the driver doesn't lose control then you will take the child back. Remember though,I don't know all the circumstances so if the driver has a gun make sure you get the gun away from him without harming the child, got it" " Got it!,"we all yelled in sync. said as he put cameras on us," Me and leo will be monitoring the mission, good luck" We clipped on our little parachutes and headed out to the balcony. Adam and Chase clipped on to me and I started to float up. Once we were above the building I could see the police guardin the front lawn from the paparazzi. They all gasped when they saw me flying above them. I could hear their cameras clicking and the flashes were blinding. As we flew away, they hopped in their trucks and and started following us. Chase yelled out directions and I followed them.

, Suddenly I saw the veicle. I flew down 100 feet in front of the car and Chase and Adam unclipped themselves from me. Chase made a large circle with his hands and blue light swirled until it created a force field ball. he launched it at the truck and it disabled the engine. The car kept rolling though. Adam put his hands out and the car made abrupt stop. The man got out of the car Dragging along a small child. She had messy hair and was wearing a wrinkled school uniform. Just the sight of her made me want to cry. Thats when realazation hit me. He had gun, and he was aiming it at the child! He growled ,"I don't know what you are but if you don't let me leave unharmed, the child wont be alive any longer!" We looked at eachother then started to back up slowly. Then i used my superspeed to run over there, kick the gun out of his hand and place a roundhouse kick to his chest. I felt a couple ribs crack, gosh I never want to hear that sound again. The man turned gastly white and fainted.I turned to the little girl and she looked at me hopefully and wrapped me in enormus hug. Suddenly lights started going of as the paparazzi took pictures of me and the little girl. The police came and arrested the man.

Then Tasha came up to us holing a microphone and a camera man. I said," Hi Tasha!" She replied," Hi , can we interveiw you guys?" I replied,"sure." I felt Adam and Chase move to stand on either side of me. She asked," Ok, first with Bree. How did it feel When the little girl hugged you?" I replied," well , I felt proud that that girl was saved from that cruel made me feel good that I could do somthing." Tasha said," Truely amazing, Now Adam it's your turn. what does it feel like to use your superstrength? Does it hurt?" Adam said,"yea, somtimes it does" Tasha said,"Now chase, do you and your team plan to do any more of these missions?" Chase said with confidence,"yes I beleive we are." Tasha then gave us each a hug then returned to her camera man and said," These are the hero's that rescued little amelia from the evil kidnapper." We each waved until the camera mans said," And thats it from this location."

Hmmmm maybe I can pull off being a superhero?

**Okay there will be 1 or 2 more chapters. I know it is short but it is my first fanfic maybe if I decide to write another one it will be longer. I want to thank all of you for supporting me! :) 3**


End file.
